Oops! I'm in Love!
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Ketika kau jatuh cinta, pasti kau sudah gila! / Oneshoot. Barter fic / Romano/South Italy X Fem!Indonesia (OC) / DLDR! Mind to Review? Thanks :3 / Enjoy reading!


Pagi itu berasa biasa saja—bagi sebagian orang mungkin iya. Satu hari minggu yang dimulai dengan sinar mentari menyinari pagi hari yang terlihat cerah. Awal dari libur musim panas yang telah datang setelah musim semi berakhir dengan indahnya.

 _ **Ndasmu.**_

Kedua mata coklat kehitaman itu membelalak lebar, terpaku dan hanya bisa terpatung dengan perkataan di seberang telepon; yang sekarang hanya terdengar bunyi sambungan ponsel tersebut telah terputus. Tetap memegang ponsel yang ia genggam sekarang ini, ia hanya bisa menggerakkan mulutnya yang ternyata kelu dan pikirannya masih _shock_ bukan kepalang akan peryataan yang ia terima di otaknya saat ini.

"K-Ke... Ken..Kencan?.."

3, 2, 1, dan...

"HEEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

 **Oops! I'm in Love?!**

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei**

 **Story plot Me**

 **I don't own the cover but I edited it, sorry XC**

 **Experiment victims: South Italy/Romano: Lovino Vargas / Indonesia/OC: Indy Kusuma Maharani**

 **Warning: OOC, Gajul(?), typos dan kata-kata mutiara yang tak ikhlas juga menyelekit mungkin berterbangan. Please bear with it guys~ -w-)/**

 **This fanfiction is dedicated for the barter fic with Imonita Sulimonova, blame her on it. Thank you very much.**

 _ **Tulisan miring : istilah, bahasa Indonesia atau bahasa asing lainnya.**_

 **Happy Reading :3**

* * *

Beberapa tepukan ia layangkan dengan ringan di kedua pipinya yang telah ia rias dengan riasan make up _natural_.

Bedak berwarna sama seperti kulitnya yang antara sawo matang dan kuning langsat, ia tepuk pelan dan ratakan sedemikian rupa—peduli setan mau rata atau tidak. Sedikit polesan di bibir dengan _lipstick_ berwarna transparan putih agar terlihat lebih segar dan tidak kering. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk terlihat rapi.

Yah, walau Indy akui bahwa ia sendiri tak pandai menata diri dan sangat _tomboy_ —tidak seperti kakak perempuannya; Kirana—kakaknya yang kedua yang berpakaian feminim dan berlaku layaknya seperti perempuan yang sepantasnya. Ditambah itu, lebih cantik daripada Indy. Tapi satu kata, dia ceroboh dan pelupa tingkat dewa.

Oh, jangan lupakan kakak tertua mereka—Abang Raden-nya yang tersayang. Postur tubuh yang tinggi bagi seorang Asia dan hampir semuanya sempurna bagi yang melihatnya. Muka yang bisa dibilang _manis_ walau dia adalah laki-laki, rasanya bisa dianggap _menarik_ bagi yang tahu apa artinya tulisan ini dimiringkan. Tapi sayang, dia sedikit _kepala angin_ dan suka bermalas-malasan seperti kuda nil.

Kadang Indy bisa perhatikan beberapa teman-teman kakaknya (yang kebanyakan laki-laki) itu mulai _mengincar_ Abangnya yang sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih ini. Dan besoknya teman-teman laki-lakinya itu ditemukan sedang sakit demam seminggu dan tak masuk kuliah.

Dan kalian sudah tahu siapa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, 'kan?

Lengkap sudah hidup Indy Kusuma Maharani, dikelilingi kakak-kakak yang _cantik_ tapi repotnya tidak bisa ditoleransi—pikirnya sambil bermonolog sendiri.

Indy melihat lagi ke arah depan—melihat dirinya sendiri dan hasil kreasi riasnya lewat pantulan kaca meja rias miliknya di kamar Kirana.

Mumpung Abang dan Mbak pergi ke luar kota menginap di rumah temannya; pikir Indy licik.

Tapi ia _malah_ mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tak puas.

Seperti mau pergi ke pesta pernikahan saja; make up-nya berasa hambar sekali.

"Rasanya aku tidak punya bakat untuk merias ya.. Aku kelihatan norak sekali, tapi nanti kalau ketahuan dipakai, bisa-bisa kena _semprot_ Mbak dan Abang,"

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja ketika gadis itu mendapat panggilan di tadi pagi. Mimpi apa Indy semalam sampai dapat seperti itu.

"Kencan ya.." gumamnya sambil memikirkannya dengan wajah memerah. Segera ia tersadar dan menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Ditelepon oleh sang kekasih—adalah Lovino Vargas. Pemuda berdarah Italia yang merupakan orang yang lumayan terkenal di kampus mereka. cukup populer dan seorang _cassanova_. Anak jurusan Tata Boga dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang chef yang terkenal—dan juga _rival_ Indy.

Mereka awalnya sama-sama bersaing dan saling berkompetisi satu sama lain untuk siapa yang lebih baik di bidang nilai maupun praktek. Dosen-dosen pun tak berani memisahkan mereka kalau sudah bertemu. Perdebatan dan bahasa kebun binatang pun mereka lakukan setiap hari kala mereka selalu berpapasan dan bertemu.

Di manapun mereka bertemu dan berada.

Tapi, sebuah kejadian mengubah segalanya. Kehidupan mereka berdua.

Semenjak mereka berdua diberi hukuman untuk duduk bersebelahan di satu kelas yang sama (karena kelas mereka berbeda) untuk sebulan; akibat gegara mereka hampir _adu jotos_ di koridor sekolah dan kepergok oleh Mr. Vash—wakil dewan dosen disana, lalu diseret ke BK.

Awalnya hampir setiap saat mereka mencoba untuk bersaing dalam apapun dan saling kesal satu sama lain. Tapi, semenjak itu jugalah—mereka mulai dekat dan semakin dekat. Hingga suatu hari—

* * *

" _Aku menyukaimu, bodoh!"_

Semakin mereka dekat, semakin Lovino tidak bisa menatap manik coklat Indy. Indy tak tahu mengapa, kenapa Lovino menghindarinya. Apakah karena aku tidak pakai baju sopan ya, tapi aku selalu pakai pakaian panjang; pikir si gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut sambil mengecek pakaiannya lagi dengan keheranan yang sangat. Yang pasti, Lovino berusaha menghindarinya.

Padahal Indy dan Lovino sudah mulai dekat dan hampir tidak berkelahi lagi—dan teman-teman mereka juga berkomentar, itu sungguh sebuah keajaiban kalau mereka sudah tidak berkelahi lagi seperti dulu. Dan Mr. Vash langsung dipuja oleh mereka.

Sampai segitunya kah?

Awalnya sebuah lelucon dari Gilbert—sang anak jurusan Teknik yang biasanya _ngumpul_ dengan anggota _geng_ -nya; Antonio yang jurusan Musik dan Francis yang jurusan Seni Rupa—Kadang Indy dan beberapa teman perempuannya berkumpul bersama mereka dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Hei, bukannya Lovino menyukaimu, _frau_?"

Dan disaat itu juga Indy langsung _kepo_ mendadak. Awalnya dia mencoba menepis hal tersebut—tapi _kepo_ tetaplah _kepo_.

Indy mencoba mencari tahu—tapi tertangkap basah oleh Lovino.

Dan selama ini, Indy tak menyangka bahwa lelucon itu benar-benar bukan sekedar lelucon saja.

Lovino menyatakan cinta padanya. Indy jadi _budeg_ seketika.

"Hah? Lovino, kau sakit ya? Kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau sakit—" tangan gadis ditepis oleh Lovino. Raut wajahnya seperti mengekspresikan suatu perasaan yang baru—dan juga membuatnya sakit. Indy tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lovino menunduk, merasakan dadanya panas dan bergemuruh dengan keras. "...Sepertinya percuma. Kau takkan tahu soal ini." Ujarnya, membuat Indy makin bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Lovino? Aku tidak meng—"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"

Gadis itu langsung terperanjat, tak pernah mengira ekspresi marahnya separah ini. Padahal mereka mulai bisa berteman dan bahkan bisa tertawa bersama.

"Kau penyebab semua ini! Kau tak tahu kenapa aku begini 'kan? Semuanya gara-gara kau! Setiap melihatmu, dadaku sesak dan panas. Dan aku bertingkah seperti orang gila! Persetan dengan perkelahian kita, kita dekat karena hukuman itu dan membuatku—"

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Seketika Lovino kembali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya menyerah.

Menyerah untuk menyatakannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa—"

"Kita memang selalu bertengkar, dan dekat hanya karena hukuman. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena kita bisa saling berteman. Karena kau orang yang hebat, Lovino. Aku iri dengan kepintaran dan keahlianmu, dan aku bisa belajar denganmu. Saling berbagi ilmu, dan kita mulai bisa dekat dan mengobrol seperti biasa." Ujar sang gadis menunduk kearah kakinya. Serasa menarik untuk dilihat.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan bilang begini padaku. Aku kaget saja, Lovino. Tenyata kau menghindariku karena ini." Indy tertawa kecil, membuat Lovino mulai bingung.

Maksudnya?

"Aku tak keberatan, kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi." Ujar Indy sambil tersenyum menenangkan, kearah Lovino. Menenangkan hati Lovino yang perlahan mulai mengerti.

" _...Gracias, for understanding me._ "

* * *

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memakai riasan. Yang alami saja lah!" Indy memutuskan untuk hanya memakai bedak sedikit dan sedikit lipbalm agar tidak kering—yang sesuai dengan warna bibirnya sebelum berangkat dari kursi meja rias.

Indy mengambil tas selempangan kecilnya yang berwarna putih. Ia mengecek ponselnya, sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut dan pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu dijemput.

Sesaat sebelum ketukan pintu depan berbunyi.

 _Speak of the devil_.

Indy berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Tampak Lovino berdiri di depan pintu, memakai pakaian yang modis. _T-shirt v-neck_ bercorak _solid_ warna merah dan hijau, _jeans_ yang sepadan dengan bajunya, sepatunya merek _Nike_ dan memakai kacamata hitam gaya.

Duh.

Lovino membuka kacamata hitamnya sambil menatap Indy dari bawah hingga atas tanpa berkata apa-apa. _Cengo_ seketika.

Baju berwarna putih dengan rompi _jeans_ berlengan panjang, rambut dibiarkan diurai dan dikuncir sedikit di samping kanan, tas selempang kecil berwarna putih, dan memakai rok panjang selutut yang sepadan dengan atasan.

"Oi."

Lovino tersadar ketika Indy menjentikkan jarinya didepan pemuda bersurai coklat tanah tersebut.

"Manis—Ma-Maksudku, hei. Uhh.. Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya tergagap ketika ia hampir _kelepasan_ bicara. Terlalu terperangah melihat Indy yang sangat... manis.

Indy mengangguk, "Iya, kita pergi sekarang?" dan dijawab oleh anggukan Lovino.

Indy menutup pintu dan mengunci dari luar dan membawa kuncinya sebelum mengikuti Lovino. "Tumben kau meneleponku tadi pagi. Ada angin apa?" tanya Indy.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan saja. Apalagi ini kencan pertama kita. Lagipula, apa salah kalau aku mengajak kencan pacarku?" tanya balik Lovino, membuat Indy tersenyum tertegun sejenak dan tersenyum. Pipinya sedikit merona dan meraih tangan Lovino—dan disambut balik oleh Lovino.

Tautan tangan mereka perlahan dan semakin erat dan rapat. Seperti hubungan Indy dan Lovino—yang dulunya _rival_ , sekarang jadi sepasang kekasih.

Sepertinya, kencan pertama mereka akan jadi pengalaman yang manis untuk mereka berdua.

"Sepulang kencan ini, aku ingin kau mengajariku memasak pasta kesukaanmu!"

"J-Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! _Stupido ragazza_."

.

 _ **Sometimes, the person that you will spend the days for the rest—is the person that at the least you expected**_

.

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
